


Bad hair day

by Snails_okay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack Fic, Fluff, Other, can be read slash or not, sam definitely has an inner hipster side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snails_okay/pseuds/Snails_okay
Summary: “You got a haircut?”Sam paused for a second to make sure it was him dean was talking to,“I did?”~~~~~~~~~Short one shot.Just a crack fic because I got sick of angst (but il still be writing more angst so feel free to send me requests).





	Bad hair day

“You got a haircut?”

Sam paused for a second to make sure it was him dean was talking to,

“I did?”

“I’m not complaining, dude I’ve been trying to get you to cut that mop for ages and I’m glad you finally-” Dean’s rambling was confusing Sam even more.

“Dean you better be kidding around cause I didn’t get a hair cut”

Dean looked at Sams hair, “I mean it looks good, in fact It looks great it’s just that I’ve gotten so used to it being long that now it just looks weir-” Sam ran to the bathroom not bothering to listen to what else Dean had to say.

Sam looked in the mirror and sure enough his hair was now short. It wasn’t that bad Sam realised as he looked himself over, it wasn’t as short as deans hair, but he definitely couldn’t tie it up. If he had a beard and glasses to match he could almost pull off a ‘hipster’ look.  
Sam ran his hand through his hair, it felt so strange, it was shorter at the side and more poufy on top of his head. Dean slowly peaked his head into the bathroom.

“Dean if you fucking cut my hair in the middle of the night I will grow my hair out till it touches the floor and choke you with it” Sam was furious, and confused.

“Woah hold up it wasn’t me I swear “ Dean stepped back with his hands in the air.

The two brothers stared at each other in silence, neither knowing what to say.

“Hey Sam” dean muttered, his eyes trained on the mirror.

“What!” Sam snapped before following Dean’s gaze. He was met with his reflection except instead of the short hair he’d been so worried about earlier he had long Rapunzel like hair.

“Holy shit” They both muttered.

The floor was now covered in lush long hair all leading back to Sams head. The hair had made its way up deans leg and was now rapped around his neck. Sam wide eyes looked himself in the mirror and imaged himself with a Mohawk and long monkey like arms. Suddenly the brown hair that had been suffocating dean disappeared and Sam was left with the tallest Mohawk he’d ever seen, accompanied by the long arms.  
Dean pushed Sam out of the way and stood in front of the mirror, he imagined himself with a perfect jawline and bulky muscles.  
They waited, and waited but after a full minute nothing happened, Dean remained the same.

“So what the magic mirror only works for you?” Dean pouted.

Sam stood in front of the mirror again and imagined his old haircut. Once he was back to his normal self he grabbed a towel and placed it over the mirror.

“You’re not going to use that? You can look however you want it’s like a shape shifter mirror”

Sam sighed “Dean we don’t know how it works, I don’t want to get stuck with cat ears and piggy tails”  
Dean rolled his eyes and grabbed another towel to help cover the other half of the mirror, he wondered why the mirror didn’t work for him.

The two walked back out of the bathroom, Dean thought for a moment before asking, “so why were you imagining yourself with short hair anyway?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was so short, I’m going to write another doc about Sam taking photos of food and dean getting annoyed that he’s taking so long (I’m convinced that if Sam didn’t leave university he would have become a hipster)


End file.
